Precure Live! ~♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~
''Love Live! School Idol Project is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. All right reserved. Story Due the repetitive monster attacks recurring around Otonokizaka, the school lost a lot of students and was now on the brink of closure. Kousaka Honoka couldn't stand watching her beloved school disappeared so she and her friends tried to find a way to save it. During her search, she was caught up in a incident in Akihabara and saw a group of Precure, the Cure-RISE. Upon seeing the Precure, she then found a new resolution that she, too, will become a Precure in order to drive away the monsters from Otonokizaka! Characters Pretty Cures * / Cure Cheer - A second year student at Otonokizaka Academy. She is a cheerful and bubbly girl who really loves her school. She is normally rather lazy and laid-back, but once she has set her eyes on a certain goal, she'll strive to make it come true. Upon hearing Otonokizaka's closing down, she tries her best to look for a way to save it. Her meeting with Precure brings her the courage to stand up against the monsters, just like the Precure, in order to protect her beloved school. Her determination eventually awakens her power and turn her into a real Precure. Her theme color is orange. * / Cure Angel '- Honoka's childhood friend as well as the Academy's Head Mistress' daughter. She is very kind and supportive to her friends and genuinely cares about them, especially their feelings. She is actually really worried about Honoka fighting the monsters alone, but choose not to show it and wholeheartedly supports the latter instead. Her wish to help Honoka awakens her own power as a Precure. Her theme color is white. * / Cure Sea '- Honoka's childhood friend. She is a strict and serious girl who tends to scold Honoka for the latter's tardiness. She is against Honoka's activity as a Precure because it is too dangerous and she just can't bear seeing Honoka recklessly jump into a fight with monsters. Just like Kotori, she also becomes a Precure due her wish to assist Honoka. Her theme color is deep blue. * / Cure Queen - The student council president of Otonokizaka Academy. Like Honoka, she is also determined to save the school. She is depicted as a beautiful yet cold senior. At first she is against Honoka's plan to fight the monsters by their selves, but as time goes by, she starts to accept Honoka's feelings. It's later revealed that she also possesses the power of Precure herself and that she's actually the future Queen of the fairy land: Music Kingdom. Her theme color is light blue. * / Cure Magician '''- The student council vice president as well as Eli's best friend. She is relatively more friendly and approachable compared to Eli, even though sometimes it's hard to guess what's in her mind. Just like Eli, she is also a Precure from Music Kingdom and can transform into a raccoon-like fairy called '''Non-tan. She uses her fairly form to help Honoka and her friends prior to the revelation of her true identity. Her theme color is purple. * / Cure Leaf - A timid first year student who idolizes Precure. She stumbled upon Honoka and the others when they're fighting as Precure and accidentally learn about the seniors' secret. She admires their bravery and wants to be like them. At first she just wants to assist the Precure but she later becomes a Precure as well. Her theme color is green. * / Cure Starlight '- Hanayo's best friend. She is an energetic and sporty girl, the exact opposite of Hanayo. She originally isn't interested in Precure stuff and has never thought that she could become one. This, however, changes upon her encounter with Honoka and the others. She becomes Precure together with Hanayo. Her theme color is yellow. * / Cure Diva '- A talented pianist and singer who suppresses her love for music because she is expected to success her family's hospital. Honoka heard her singing alone once and since then the senior keeps pestering her to join the team, as Honoka was convinced that Maki has what it takes to become a great Precure. She is reluctant at first but slowly opens up after she befriend Hanayo and Rin. Her theme color is red. * / Cure Smile - A Precure big fan who dreams to become a Precure. She has a petite figure and likes to act in cutesy manner. She's very cynical when she learns that Honoka and the others are Precure as she thinks they don't deserve to be Precure. She even pulls a prank on them on various occasions. She actually feels jealous toward them but doesn't want to admit it. Their relationship only gets better when the girls decide to reach out to her. It takes time to build their friendship but Nico eventually is able to accept them and gain her own Precure power. Her theme color is pink. Villains * Dissonance - the monsters that has been terrorizing Akihabara and constantly attacks Otonokizaka Academy's students. * tba Others * / Cure Wing - A mysterious Precure who saved Honoka. She's the leader of a trio called Cure-Rise. * / Cure Sharp - Cure-Rise's cool and adult-looking member. * / Cure Lady - Cure-Rise's princess-like member. * - A girl who idolizes Honoka/Cure Cheer. Items * µ'sic Pendant - a note shaped pendant that allows the girls to transform into Precure. * Miracle µ'sical Light Stick - power up item Locations * Otonokizaka Academy * Akihabara * Music Kingdom * Homura Trivia Gallery Precure Live.jpg|Precure Live! Visual Precurelive costume.jpg|Cure Costumes Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on Anime